


Support

by Tomboy13



Series: Butch Kara au [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Butch Kara Danvers, Butches supporting butches, F/F, Pride, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomboy13/pseuds/Tomboy13
Summary: A completely random, very short, one shot for Pride Month that features butch Kara supporting a baby butch from the National City LGBT youth centre.





	Support

Kara Zor-El barely blinked, so intently was she focused on her opponent. They’d been locked in battle for what felt like hours, and now, bodies held rigid under the tension of the situation, she knew that the end was nigh. It was inevitable, only one could reign victorious-

“Check mate.”

Kara blinked.

“How..?”

Maisie smirked, pushing her hair out of her left eye. She was a young looking 14 year old baby butch, with a crop of messy black hair that was trimmed into tight curls until it framed her face like an ebony halo, and her face was a mixture of elation and smugness as she watched the woman opposite her staring, open-mouthed, at the chess board in front of them.

“Play dumb, keep them distracted - oldest trick in the book.” Maisie grinned, lifting her arm up to scratch unselfconsciously at an unshaven pit. “Lena’s been teaching me to play chess for months. She told me your tells too.”

The hero groaned dramatically. It was a rare quiet weekend, and after a lazy Sunday morning in bed with her fiancée, she’d donned the her mild-mannered reporter persona and gone to help out at the National City LGBT centre. Lena was off somewhere with Susan, the old grey-haired stone butch who ran the centre with ceaseless yet practical enthusiasm, leaving Kara to hang out with the youth club. She was, in hindsight, regretting suggesting chess to pass the time.

“You want to play again? We could play for cash?” Maisie asked, hammed-up innocence dripping from every word.

“No,” Kara said quickly, “let’s not. Why don’t we...” Kara glanced around the quickly emptying room; it was getting on towards 6pm and the young people were scattering to the wind, rushing to get home in time for dinner with their parents or hanging out with their friends. Only Maisie looked like she had no plans to move out. “You want to grab a soda?”

The teen shrugged noncommittally, but got to her feet and started towards the canteen with its battered hand-me-down tables and one, lonely vending machine. 

“What you having?” Kara asked, fumbling for change in the deep pockets of her cargo shorts. Maisie looked sheepish, patting her own denim pockets down and finding nothing but an old paper napkin and a biro lid. Rubbing one hand on the back of her neck, she said, “I’m good.”

Kara frowned. “My treat. Look, they’ve got coke, or sprite, or ice tea, or...some kinda apple juice thing with the writing all in Cyrillic. Actually, I’d avoid that last one, it’s pretty dusty. What’ll it be?”

Maisie pursed her lips, as if considering her options. After a long 10 seconds, she shrugged, and said more firmly, “a coke, then. Thanks.”

Taking their cans of soda to a table by the wall, both women proceeded to drink in comfortable silence, legs spread and arms resting nonchalantly on the back of their chairs. The older woman rested her ankle on her opposite knee, and picked absently at the rubber sole of her grey pumps, where it had started to peel away from the body of the shoe.

“So, you going to this Pride thing?” Kara said, spotting the hand made poster for the annual Pride parade tacked above their table. The youth centre marched every year at NC pride, and this year, Supergirl would be marching with them. Lena had spent the better part of the last two weeks helping Sue marshal art supplies and young people until they had signs and flags and, for some of the more flamboyant of the group, home made costumes. There was talk of one of the other volunteers supplying whistles and vuvuzalas, which had filled Lena with a stoic sense of dread. 

Maisie stared at the dark wood of the table, tracing the grooves dug into the surface from years of boisterous use. “I’m not sure. I kind of want to but...”

The blonde haired reporter narrowed her eyes. “But what?”

Maisie shrugged sadly. “My mom isn’t that happy with this whole...thing.” 

“What whole thing?” Kara asked, brow furrowing in confusion.

The girl sat back, gesturing a calloused hand over her frame. “This thing. A bit the gay thing, but mainly the...the gender thing.”

The kryptonian tried to school her face into a non-judgemental mask, pulling her anger inwards and locking it away before continuing. “She doesn’t like that you’re butch?”

Maisie shook her head. “She wants me to be more like my sister, and wear dresses and makeup and, like, drop twenty pounds and get a boyfriend who plays football. She doesn’t understand why I don’t want to do all that girly shit. It’s bad enough that I come here, but she’d be real pissed if she saw me marching along next to Supergirl.” 

“Why?” Kara asked.

Maisie grinned, a little of her old mischief shining through. “It’s bad enough that I look like a dyke, without marching along in front of half of National City next to some buff white girl looking like the queen of the bulldaggers.”

The blonde laughed out loud at that, a great guffaw that had Maisie chuckling in spite of herself.

Wiping away a tear, Kara hummed thoughtfully. “It’s tough, Mais. I know how hard it can be, especially when there’s family involved. You’ve got to do what’s right for you, and we’ll support you every step of the way, ok?”

Maisie nodded, not looking up from the table top. “I just don’t want you to think I’m letting the side down.”

Kara gave a hiss, and rapped on the table with her knuckles. “Why would you think you’d be letting the side down?”

The baby butch sucked her teeth for a second, before pushing the half full coke can to one side, and placing both hands flat on the wood. Taking a deep breath, she looked up, and said, carefully, “I don’t want you to think I’m not butch enough because I’m...scared. I’m scared of losing my mom, and everyone knowing I’m gay. I don’t want to let Sue or the guys down, but I really don’t want to piss my mom off anymore than I already do, and I don’t want to give the guys at school any more ammo, you know? I just...I don’t want you to hate me for it.”

“Mais, listen to me. No one is going to think any less of you if you don’t march on Saturday, ok? I sure as hell won’t. Honestly, it doesn’t matter about the rest of us, you’ve got to do what’s right for you. You’re health and your safety need to come first, always, and if you aren’t ready to march down Main Street waving a big old pride flag, or if you’re worried that doing so is going to land you in hot water, there is nothing wrong with that.” The younger woman looked unconvinced. Kara sighed, resting her elbows on the table “You’re 14 years old, and you’re already a total badass tough-nut. Do you know how old I was before I felt comfortable displaying as butch? 26.”

“Serious?”

Kara held her hands up. “Swear down. Because it was scary and I didn’t want to risk upsetting my family or Lena. You should be proud of yourself. I’m proud of you. You’re like my role model.”

Maisie grinned widely. “Holy shit, that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

“Don’t let it go to your head.” The alien laughed, leaning over to punch the human playfully on her bicep. 

“You seriously won’t mind if I don’t go?” The teen asked again, biting the nail of her index finger anxiously.

Kara tilted her head. “I’ll miss you if you’re not there, but I’ll understand if you can’t. I’m here for whatever support you need, you know?”

Maisie nodded, finally relaxing back into the hard backed chair. 

“You’ll miss me, huh?” She asked cheekily.

The butch snorted loudly. “Yeah, I’ll miss having someone there to bust my chops every five minutes.”

 

Saturday dawned clear and bright, a gentle breeze blowing through endless cerulean skies without a hint of cloud making the banners and the bunting flutter.  
Kara breathed in, deeply, feeling her chest push against the tight fitted fabric of her suit, the famous crest stretching slightly as she did so.

“You look pleased with yourself.” 

Opening her eyes, Supergirl grinned hugely at the feminine woman standing in front of her, hands on hips and one eyebrow raised.

“Well, who wouldn’t be? It’s Pride, I’m gay, and I’ll be going home with a gorgeous woman later.”

“You’ll have to introduce me, she sounds wonderful.” Lena quipped. 

“I would, but I’d hate for your fiancée to get jealous.” Kara smirked. “Here, your face paints smudged.” 

Lena tried and failed not to lean into the touch as her girlfriend used one delicate thumb to wipe away clean the line of the rainbow flags she’d painted carefully on each cheek. Between them, the air tingled.

“RIGHT, NC LGBT YOUTH CENTRE TO ME!” 

Sighing in unison, they turned around to face Sue, who was holding a clipboard in one hand and a mega phone in the other.

“Happy Pride everyone! I’m so glad all of you could make it! I need four volunteers to carry the banner right up front, and two to carry the flags either end. Our wave will be kicking off in ten minutes so if you need the bathroom, go now - parents, that includes you!” The stone butch bellowed, managing to look fierce despite the glittery rainbow cowboy hat her wife was merrily positioning on her head. “Sharon, please, I’m trying to address the team.” Sue said, moving the megaphone away from her face and looking in affront at her lover. Sharon, a wiry Asian woman with short-cut steel grey hair and a permanent look of mischief, only winked.

Watching the scene with amusement, Kara didn’t hear anyone approaching until a hand tapped lightly on her shoulder.

“Hey, Supergirl. Have you seen Kara?” 

The hero broke into a beaming smile. “Maisie, you made it!”

The teen gave a toothy grin, waving a dismissive hand. “Well, you got to represent, right?”

Supergirl held out a closed fist, which the younger butch bumped. 

“Kara had to work but she’ll be here later. You want to march up front with me instead?”

Maisie looked momentarily disappointed, before hiding it behind a nod. “That’d be cool. Can my sister march with us too?”

Kara looked over the girls shoulder to where a woman in her early twenties was standing, wearing denim cut-off hot pants and a strapless crop top. She was enthusiastically trying to juggle a miniature Pride flag while filming the gathering crowd in the parade corral. 

“Your family’s here?” The blonde asked with joy in her voice.

“We talked it through and, well, my moms still not happy about it, but my sister was the best. She basically dragged me here. She thinks my mom just needs some time.”

Supergirl grinned. “That’s awesome, Mais, of course she can march with us.”

“Hey Tammy!” The teen shouted, gesturing at her older sibling. “Come over here and meet Supergirl! I want to get some photos to shown Kara when she gets here!”

Tammy all but skipped over, smiling demurely at the heroine before wrapping an arm around her sister’s shoulders and pulling her into a jokey headlock. “Kara this, Kara that. I get it, she’s your frigging icon.”

Maisie struggled, giggling a muffled “shut up shut up shut up”. 

Chuckling at their play-fighting that reminded her so much of her own sister, Kara scanned across the crowd. 

Sue and Sharon were wrapped in each other’s arms, whispering happily to each other, the iron firm adoration that can only be honed by time shining in their faces. Next to them, Lena was helping the Trans Youth Association re-fix their banner to the pole where the staples had come loose, laughing at something one of the boys had said. All around them, the sounds of a thousand people talking and cheering was playing over a backdrop of a hundred different songs from a hundred different cultures. 

Breathing in, Kara felt her heart swell with pride.


End file.
